


All In A Day

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullying, Buried Alive?, Comfort, Gee in a skirt, Jerking Off-minor, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, Sexual Harrassment, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: Gee in a skirt with Bob by his side...enter Frank, and the day gets interesting.__________





	All In A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there guys, I’m back again.
> 
> So this is another fic that was supposed to be a chapter fic, but I couldn’t finish it. It was on MCRFF and it was a bit longer than it is now. When I looked at it again, I realised that I’d set myself up with some difficult situations, that I didn’t know how to get out of, so I decided to cut a few bits out, and make this a one shot.
> 
> I hope you like it. Comments are welcome, but hateful ones aren’t.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Xxx
> 
> __________

Frank was new...but then, Frank was _always_ new.  
His mother's job had them moving state to state at least once a year since he was 9. Frank was now 17, and he'd had to be the new kid at school no fewer than 10 times in the last 8 years.  
He hated it. Every time he made new friends, and Frank was good at making friends, he'd come home from school to his mum, and a big bowl of her homemade spaghetti, and he'd know they were moving again. It was her apology meal, cause she knew how much he hated this life.

They'd arrived in this new shithole town somewhere in Jersey, but Frank didn't remember the name of the place, at the unfathomably late time of 4:37am...that was what the little clock on the dashboard said as they entered the edge of town anyway. Frank just knew the time as - FUCK OFF, ITS LATE!...or early, depending on your perspective.

They'd been driving almost non-stop since dawn yesterday, only parking up for food and piss breaks, and Frank was more than ready to collapse into a nice warm bed and sleep for about a decade. Unfortunately, that would have to wait.

As they pulled up outside a small looking, one story house with white boarding on the front wall, and black shutters at the windows, Linda Iero, Frank's mum, turned apologetic eyes his way.

"Frank..."

She started in a small voice. He looked back at her, nodding sleepily for her to continue.

"There aren't any beds. The furniture won't be here til about midday."

Frank groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

"So it's sleeping bags...again."

Linda nodded, dropping her eyes to her lap.

"Fantastic."

He muttered, shoving his car door open, climbing out, then slamming the door closed.  
Linda sighed deeply then got out of the car, joining Frank at the trunk as he dug their sleeping bags and suitcases out. She hated having to drag Frank around the country like this, having to rip him from each happy home, never being able give him permanence.

"I'm sorry Frank..."

She tried, though he only huffed in reply.

"Maybe this time we'll get to stay."

Frank turned exhausted eyes her way.

"Don't kid yourself Ma..."

He said tiredly.

"I give it 6 months, tops. Not worth me even talking to anyone, let alone making friends..."

Linda was about to argue, but Frank didn't want to hear it.

"So this place got keys?...or do we have to break a window?"

Linda sighed and handed over the small brass front door key. She knew there was no talking to him when he was this tired. She'd try again once he'd slept some. Locking the car up, she followed her grumpy teenaged son into their new home.  
She'd not seen the house before, the company that she worked for had arranged the accommodation for them, but she had to admit, she'd seen worse.

In through the front door, they entered a narrow hallway, with doors along both sides, and one at the far end. The first door on the left opened into what appeared to be the living room. It was a decent size, and painted in a weird cream/green colour, with dark wood floors that creaked slightly as Linda placed her suitcase down to look around.

"It's ok, right Frank?"

She asked hopefully as Frank crossed the room and opened a door that lead into a white, squarish kitchen. Frank only grunted, but Linda wasn't expecting anything more at this point.  
Frank disappeared through the kitchen and out a side door that took him back to the hallway. He checked the other three doors, two bedrooms and a bathroom, and chose the darker back room for himself. Pulling out his sleeping bag, he set up in the corner of his new room and kicked off his shoes.  
The electric was obviously on, cause they had lights, but heating was another matter, and Frank was too tired to try working out how the ancient boiler that he'd seen in the kitchen worked.  
The house was chilly, but not unbearable. They'd lived 6 months in Fairbanks Alaska a couple years back, and Frank had survived that, so he could handle this. Pulling off his skinny jeans, Frank slipped on his baggy sweatpants and crawled into his sleeping bag. Using his jeans as a pillow, he settled down for a few well needed hours sleep.

Linda sighed as she closed Frank's door, then headed for her own disturbingly pink coloured bedroom.  
It would be days before Frank would forgive her for this. He'd been the happiest she'd seen him in years at their last place in New Orleans, but good things never last, and they always had to move on.  
Yawning wide, she settled herself in her own sleeping bag, having only toed off her shoes, and quickly fell asleep.  
They both dreamed of staying somewhere for more than a few short months, but they were both also painfully aware, that it wasn't going to happen.

*

Gerard wasn't like most boys his age. He didn't like football or fast cars, and he wasn't interested in computer games or girls. Ok, so he was kinda interested in girls, just not in _that_ way...He liked their clothes.

It wasn't that Gerard wanted to be a girl, or identified as one...no, Gerard knew he was a boy, and was happy to be one, he just liked to wear girls clothing.  
Gerard was, as I'm sure you can probably guess...gay.  
When Gerard was 12 years old, he hadn't just come out of the closet, so much as he'd skipped out in a rainbow coloured tutu, with glitter in his hair...an outfit he's worn more than once since. Of course, being a 16 year old boy in a skirt, in High School, was not exactly the safest thing to be.

Gerard had just one friend, but it was a good one.  
Somehow Gerard had ended up best friends with the most popular boy in the school...Captain of the football and wrestling teams...Bob Bryar.

Now, before you get any ideas, Bob is straight. Absolutely, definitely. But he can sass with the best of them.  
They'd become friends after Bob rescued Gerard from a group of bullies who thought it funny to hold the thin, terrified boy down, and carve the word "FREAK" into his belly with a penknife. Bob had chased them off then held Gerard as he cried for a good hour or so. Then they'd talked.

It turned out they both like the same music, and they both read comic books and liked to draw.  
Bob promised that he wouldn't let anyone hurt Gerard again, and gave him the nickname of "Gee", cause he said he had a mean uncle called Gerard, and he didn't want to associate the two.  
That was two years ago now, and Bob had kept his word, and kept Gee safe.  
Everyone at Belleville High knew that if they so much as lay a finger on Gee, then they would have their ass handed to them before the end of the day, by one Bob Bryar.

Every morning, Bob would meet Gee at his gate and walk him to school. Every afternoon, he'd walk him home again.  
It wasn't unusual to see Bob giving Gee a piggyback ride if he'd had a bad day, or holding his hand around school if the hallways were particularly crowded.  
No one ever commented, cause they knew they'd get their ass kicked if they did.

Normally Gee would hide in his long black hair if anyone so much as looked his way. He was shy, despite his wardrobe choices, and Bob was forever trying to get him out of his nervous little shell.  
For the most part, he'd wear girls skinny jeans and fitted, long-sleeved tops. But he would buy the cutest little miniskirts, then lose all confidence when it came time to actually wear them.  
Bob had persuaded him to be brave today though, so Gee was stood in front of his full-length mirror, psyching himself up for the day ahead, in a little black leather mini, a black, cropped tee with with the words "I woke up like this!" printed on the front, and his favourite dark pink heeled converse on his feet.  
He could do this. With Bob at his side, he could do this.

Swiping on his eyeliner and palest pink lipgloss, Gee studied his reflection. He was a very feminine looking boy, but he was definitely still a boy in a skirt, you'd be blind if you thought otherwise. Sighing deeply, cause he had no time left to chicken out, Gee picked up his manga covered messenger bag, and headed out of his room and down the stairs.  
He ignored his dad, who threw insults and beer cans at him, and slipped quickly out the front door.  
Bob's tongue nearly hit the floor when he saw the younger boy.

"You look great Gee.."

He cheered, opening the gate and offering his hand to hold.

"You're gonna knock 'em dead in that skirt."

Gee cringed slightly, linking his small hand with Bob's larger one.

"If they don't knock _me_ dead first."

But he smiled softly as he said it, cause he knew Bob wouldn't let that happen.

"You'll be fine sweetheart..."

Bob grinned.

"I've always got your back."

They headed off to school, fingers entwined as they happily chatted about their weekends.

They didn't see the new boy as he fought to lock his front door, three houses away from Gee's. And Frank didn't see them.

*

As Gee and Bob arrived at school, Gee suddenly found himself the centre of unwanted attention.  
Wolf-whistles and cat-calls followed him as they headed toward homeroom, and by the time they reached the room, he was shaking and clinging to Bob's arm, seriously regretting wearing the skirt.

"Hey, shhh. It's ok..."

Bob soothed, pulling the younger boy against his chest.

"You're beautiful Gee. It's no wonder they're all staring."

That didn't seem to help, just making the shy boy bury himself more into Bob's embrace. Bob sighed, stroking Gee's long hair.

"I won't let them hurt you...you know that, right?"

Gee sniffed slightly and lifted his eyes to meet Bob's.

"Yeah. I know.."

He frowned and looked toward the door as others started to filter in, whispering to each other as they eyed the pair.

"I just wish they'd ignore me. The cheerleaders wear shorter skirts than this every fucking day... _they_ don't have to put up with this shit."

Bob laughed out at that, and Gee punched him lightly in the arm.

"That's cause they're not as pretty as you Gee..."

Bob smirked as Gee blushed pink.

"Come on, let's sit down."

The two friends moved to their seats at the back of the classroom and Gee sat, leaning his head on Bob's shoulder.

As the classroom filled up, and Mrs. Munson sent warning glares to anyone who looked like they were going to disrupt class, Gee closed his eyes and wished for about the 20th time, that he'd stuck to his skinny jeans this morning.

"Good morning class..."

The 50 something teacher called out, gaining most of her students attentions.

"I hope you all had a good break...but now we're back, and you will all be expected to work hard."

This, of course, gained a groan from around the room.

 

"Ok ok, settle down. Now, before you all catch up with each other, we have a new student with us today...Frank? Would you stand up please?"

Gee opened his eyes out of mild curiosity, and saw a boy with pale olive skin and jet black hair, with one side clipped short and dyed red. The boy, Frank, looked bored and pissed off...and very cute.

"Everyone, this is Frank. Frank, welcome."

The teacher ushered the boy to an empty seat at the front of the room, then began taking attendance.  
Gee watched Frank as he spoke quietly with the girl he'd been made to sit next to...Hilary, a cheerleader who's skirt was so short, it could probably be better classed as a belt. He still looked bored.

"Sweetheart..."

Bob nudged his arm.

"Did you hear a word I said? Or were you too busy mentally undressing the new boy to listen?"

Gee flushed cherry red, his eyes widening at the comment.

"Sorry Bob. What did you say?"

Bob rolled his eyes.

"Just that I have practice at lunchtime. You gonna come watch?"

Gee smiled sweetly.

"Where else am I gonna go?"

Bob wrapped his arm around Gee's shoulders and pulled him into his side.

"Do you want me to come get you from art? Or will you meet me at the gym?"

A small shudder ran through Gee's body at the thought of walking the school corridors without Bob, but he didn't want to be a clingy bitch, so he shook his head and smiled.

"I'll meet you there. Don't worry."

Bob raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

Gee nodded, then rested his head on Bob's chest, effectively ending the discussion.  
When the bell rang for first period, Bob stood up, picked up Gee's bag, along with his own, and took the younger boy's hand.

"I'll walk you to class."

He smiled, leading the way out of the room.

They had all different classes on Monday mornings, but the rest of the week they were together.  
Gee had math first, and Bob had history, so Bob walked Gee to his room, carrying his bag and holding his hand, and stayed until he was sure Gee was under his teacher's protection, then hurried off to his class.  
Gee sank into his regular seat at the back of the room. He was the first one there, and that gave him a moment to prepare for the coming hours.

"Gerard?"

His math teacher, a woman in her 30s with a lazy eye and permanently bad hair, stepped over toward him. Gee liked Ms. Granger, even if she _did_ refuse to call him Gee.

"Yes miss?"

He smiled up at her as she approached.

"I've left some worksheets in the office. I'll be back as quick as I can..."

She was leaving him alone?...FUCK!

"You'll be alright for a minute, won't you?"

Gee could feel his hands start to shake and his heart begin to race, but he slapped a smile on his face and nodded at the hopeful looking teacher.

"Of course miss..."

He murmured.

"I'll be fine."

Ms. Granger smiled back at him, assured him that she'd only be a few minutes, then turned and left the room. Gee sat quietly, trying to slow his breathing as he felt himself start to panic.  
Suddenly the room started to flood with teenagers, and seeing no teacher, and only Gee in the room, they all made a b-line straight for him.

"Well, look what we got here guys..."

Rob Beckett, one of the school's nastiest jockstraps smirked as he leaned over the terrified younger boy.

"Ain't he pretty in his little skirt?"

The other boys that had gathered around Gee's desk all laughed.

"Get up, pretty boy."

 

Rob demanded. Tears slipped from Gee's eyes. Where the fuck was that teacher?

"I said get up!"

Beckett grabbed Gee's arm and dragged him roughly to his feet. Gee gasped in pain as the bigger boy's fingers dug into his flesh. Beckett pushed Gee towards the back corner and turned him to face the wall, as they started to stick their hands up the back of his skirt.

"He thinks he's a girl...let's see if he feels like one."

Gee sobbed desperately as he tried to struggle from their grips. But they were just too strong. How was this happening?...and in a fucking classroom too.

Suddenly Gee felt the hands leave his trembling body, as he became aware of a voice he didn't know, shouting angrily at the jocks.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?"

The voice bellowed, as Gee slid down onto the floor, curling into a ball and hugging his knees to his chest.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM."

Gee heard footsteps beating a hasty retreat, then that voice got closer and really, really soft.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

Shaking badly, Gee lifted his tear stained face to discover just who had come to his rescue.

"Hi..."

The new boy smiled, gently.

"I'm Frank."

"Hi..."

Gee took a deep steadying breath.

"I'm Gee."

Gee was still shaking badly, and the other students sat staring at him wasn't helping.

"Let's get you up, ok?"

Frank slid his arm around the trembling boy's tiny waist, and hauled him up to his feet.

"I'm gonna take you to the nurse."

"No..."

Gee gasped, leaning against the new boy's side as his knees shook beneath him.

"T-take me t-to B-Bob."

"Bob?..."

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Who, and where is...Bob?"

Gee allowed himself to be walked toward the door, stopping to grab his bag along the way.

"Bob Bryar, my b-best f-friend..."

He stuttered, eyes cast to the ground, hiding in his hair.

"History r-room 32."

Frank supported the fragile boy as they made their way down the hallway.

"Gerard? Where are you going?"

Ms. Granger asked as she turned the corner ahead of them. Gee shook more, frightened that she would insist on him returning to class. Frank felt him huddle closer and heard his breath hitch, so he answered for him.

"There was an incident in class. I'm taking him for some air."

"An incident? What happened?"

Frank frowned, gently squeezing Gee against him.

"He was assaulted..."

Ms. Granger gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"So if you don't mind?"

"Oh, of course. Please take care of him."

"I will."

Frank assured, leading Gee away.

"Come on sweetie, let's go find Bob."

Gee could feel his legs about to give way and he whimpered, pathetically. Frank could tell he was gonna go down, so quickly scooped the younger boy up into his arms. Gee squeaked in surprise, and wrapped his arms around Frank's neck, clinging on tight.

"It's ok. I got ya."

Gee rested his head on Frank's shoulder as they headed toward the history corridor. When they reached room 32, Frank sat Gee on the chair outside the door, then crouched down in front of him, gently taking his hands and looking into his big, wet eyes.

"Sit tight. I'll be back in a second."

Gee nodded, his fingers gripping Frank's for a moment before letting go, then wrapping around himself as he shivered.  
Frank stood back up, not happy about leaving the clearly traumatised boy alone, and stepped to the door, knocking, then sticking his head inside as the teacher called out a loud...

"COME IN."

"Excuse me sir, but I'm looking for Bob Bryar? Is he here?"

Bob looked curiously at the new boy, then at his teacher. The older man waved a hand at him, telling him to go, and Bob packed up his things then followed Frank out of the classroom. Frank dropped into the seat to Gee's left, and wrapped an arm protectively around his shoulders. Gee sobbed and leaned into him.

"GEE!"

Bob yelled, seeing his distraught friend.

"My God. What happened?"

Gee looked up as Bob approached him. His face was wet, his eyeliner streaked down his pale cheeks.

"B-Bob."

He sobbed, falling forward into his arms as Bob knelt on the floor. Bob held him close, rocking him and gently stroking his hair.

"It's ok sweetheart. You're ok."

He looked toward the new boy, who's name he couldn't remember.

"What happened?"

Frank swallowed heavily under the larger boy's fierce gaze.

"Some boys in math. They, they attacked him."

He thought it best if he didn't give details.

"And you rescued him?..."

Frank nodded.

"Thank you."

Frank shrugged slightly.

"I couldn't stand by and watch that happen. I was gonna take him to the nurse, but he said he wanted you."

Bob smiled, petting Gee's hair and rubbing his back.

"Not surprised..."

Then he carefully lifted Gee's chin and wiped at the tears on his face.

"Shall we go get a drink? I'll buy you a milkshake..."

Gee sniffed and nodded, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Do you want your new friend to come with us?"

Bob nodded in Frank's direction, but kept his eyes on Gee's face. Gee looked sideways at Frank, pink tinting his cheeks when he realised that Frank was watching him intently. He nodded softly.

"I'm Frank, by the way."

Frank said, extending a hand toward Bob. Bob looked at the illegally inked fingers and grinned, shaking the offered hand.

"Nice to meet ya..."

Then he turned back to Gee.

"Come on sweetheart."

Gee wrapped his arms around Bob's neck and Bob stood up, before swiping one arm behind the younger boy's knees and picking him up, bridal style.  
Frank picked up all their bags, and followed Bob toward the school canteen.

The canteen was open all day, as many students had free periods, and were more likely to stay in the building if they could get refreshments there.  
When the three boys arrived at the large room, there were only three seniors in there, and they were all studying in the far corner.  
Bob lead the way over to a table at the back, then sat Gee carefully down.

"Frank, will you stay with Gee while I go get some drinks?"

Frank nodded.

"Of course..."

He smiled and sat down next to the quiet, still trembling boy, taking his hand and softly drawing circles on the back with his thumb.

"We'll be fine, won't we Gee?"

Gee looked at Frank, then at Bob, then nodded and leaned his head onto Frank's shoulder. Bob grinned, then hurried off to the counter. Gee sighed heavily, trying to relax and stop his body from shaking.

"Frank?"

He murmured quietly. Frank hummed for him to continue.

"Thank you."

Frank chuckled.

"It's ok sweetie. You needed help, I helped...that's all."

Gee sat up straight and turned to look at the older boy.

"No..."

He shook his head.

"No one else tried to help me. They were too busy laughing, or joining in..."

Tears slipped from his eyes.

"You were the only one to try to stop them."

Frank pulled the weeping boy into his arms, holding him close and stroking his long, dark hair.

"Those guys are jerks. I won't let them hurt you again..."

He said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Gee's head.

"I'll protect you."

Gee looked up, a look of wonder in his eyes.

"Really?..."

Frank nodded. Bob was the only one to ever offer to look after him.

"Thank you."

Gee leaned forward and kissed Frank's cheek, then jumped back, eyes wide and hands clamped over his mouth as he started to panic. Oh God...what if Frank hates gays?. Was he going to hit him? Call him names?

Frank was shocked, and sat there with a slightly dumb look on his face as he tried to work out what just happened. And now Bob was coming back, and the look on his face was not a friendly one.

Bob stormed over to the table and slammed three plastic cups down, milkshake slopping messily over the sides, before grabbing Frank up by the front of his shirt and slamming him into the nearest wall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?..."

He bellowed.

"Did you hurt him?"

His eyes narrowing on the smaller shocked boy, who hung, feet dangling a good foot from the floor, pinned up against (ironically) a poster about bullying and violence in schools, and how it's "not acceptable behaviour".

"I...I didn't."

Frank stuttered, shooting pleading eyes in Gee's direction.

"Tell him."

Bob looked quickly at his friend, sat frozen in place, eyes wide and hands covering his mouth. He was shaking and appeared to be even more in shock than he'd been when Frank first pulled Bob from his History class.

"Looks like Gee's not gonna save your ass."

Bob hissed, pulling his fist back and preparing to pound the smaller boy.

"Bob..."

Gee's tiny, shaky voice grabbed the older boy's attention. Bob turned concerned eyes his way as Gee stumbled to his feet and over to his right side, placing a small pale hand on his clenched fist.

"P-put him d-down."

Bob lowered Frank back onto his feet, but kept a tight grip of his shirt, still not sure if he could trust him.

"Are you ok Gee? What happened?"

Gee's cheeks pinked slightly, and he looked to the ground.

"I was um...I..."

He glanced briefly at Frank for help, his face darkening more.  
Bob turned now confused eyes back to Frank, and raised an eyebrow. Frank shot Gee a reassuring smile, then spoke to Bob.

"Gee was thanking me. He kissed my cheek, and I kinda froze...I guess..."

He turned back to Gee, who seemed to be trying to disappear in his own hair.

"Sorry about that Gee. You just took me by surprise is all."

"Are you homophobic?"

Bob grunted, fist twisting in Frank's shirt again. Frank giggled, shaking his head.

"Fuck Bob, thought you knew..."

Bob tilted his head at him.

"Bob...I'm about as straight as a rainbow. I'm just not used to cuties kissing me out of the blue is all..."

He looked back at Gee.

"I'm really sorry if I scared you Gee."

Gee's cheeks were approximately the colour of a ripe strawberry now, and his eyes were permanently attached to the floor, but there was a smile spreading on his face that could brighten the darkest room.

"You..."

He started, softly.

"You think I'm...cute?"

Frank grinned.

"Oh come on. You're fuckin' adorable and you know it."

Gee giggled then turned to Bob.

"I think you can let him go now Bob."

Bob rolled his eyes, but let the smaller male go.

"You're off the hook for now Frank...but if you ever hurt Gee..."

He trailed off, letting the warning hang in the air.

"Don't worry..."

Frank smiled.

"I won't."

Bob studied him for a moment, then turned toward Gee.

"So, milkshakes."

The three boys sat back down at their table and each picked up a cup. Gee sat next to Bob, his usual place, and leaned against his shoulder as he sipped on his strawberry milkshake through a bright red straw.

As Bob started asking Frank about himself, wanting to know who this Casanova was, Gee began to get tired. His troubled morning was finally catching up to him, so he placed his cup on the table and his head beside it. Bob noticed this and shuffled back in his seat, before carefully repositioning the drowsy younger boy to lay with his head on his lap.  
Frank watched all this with interest, and waited until he saw Gee's breathing evening out, and his body and face relaxing into sleep.

"Bob?"

The larger boy quirked an eyebrow at him over his chocolate milk.

"Tell me about Gee?"

A small, fond smile caught at the corners of Bob's lips, and he looked down at the boy, snoring softly in his lap.

"What do ya wanna know?"

Frank thought for a few seconds, there was so much he wanted to know.

"How did you two become friends?...cause my gaydar may be off, but I'm pretty sure you're straight, and you two seem like an unlikely pair."

Bob smirked.

"Nah. Your gaydar ain't off. I'm straight..."

He sighed and looked down, stroking Gee's dark hair from his face.

"We met about two years ago. I'd known him before that of course, everyone here knows who Gee is, but I'd never spoken to him..."

He frowned, pausing to sip his drink and think of the right words to continue.

"I'd just finished a lunchtime practice, and I was headed here to grab something to eat. I was passing the boy's bathroom when I heard screaming..."

He chuckled slightly, and Frank wasn't sure what could possibly be funny in what he was quickly realising could be a rather sad story. Bob continued.

"To tell you the truth, I thought it was a girl..."

He grinned, carding his hand through Gee's long hair.

"Boy's got a high voice, ya know?..."

Frank smiled and nodded in understanding.

"But even if I'd known, I'd still have gone in both guns blazing, cause that scream was fear and pain, and no one should be put through that."

Frank saw a tear in Bob's eye, quickly blinked away.

"What happened?"

Frank asked softly when Bob went quiet. Bob wouldn't meet his eye.

"There were four guys. We weren't exactly friends, but they were on my wrestling team, and I knew them..."

He frowned, deeply.

"They had him pinned to the ground, and were in the process of carving the word 'freak' into his stomach with a flick-knife..."

Frank gasped, the colour draining from his face a bit.

 

"I beat the shit outta two of them, and the other two ran. Then I held Gee on that fucking bathroom floor as he cried for an hour or more. Then we talked..."

Bob looked up now.

"Turns out we have more in common than you'd think. We both like the same kinda music, movies and comics. We both enjoy drawing, and have a slightly unhealthy obsession with coffee..."

Frank chuckled at this, and Bob grinned.

"I found Gee easy to talk to, and I told him about my dysfunctional family...and he told me about his..."

Bob looked down, a frown returning to his face for a moment. When he started again, his voice was quieter...sad.

"He's had it rough. Don't think I coulda coped with what he's been through..."

He paused. This time he let a tear fall.

"He amazes me every single day, ya know?..."

He looked up at Frank, eyes a little glassy.

"Everyone thinks he's weak, and physically yeah, he kinda is...but they don't see the strength that he hides. They don't see how brave he is, how much courage it takes just to walk into this place when all they seem to want to do is tear him down..."

Bob wiped his hand across wet eyes, and Frank sat silently.

"I promised him that day in the bathroom that I'd not let anyone hurt him. That's why I went off at you. Sorry 'bout that by the way..."

Frank shrugged and smiled.

"I kept that promise. Everyone here knows I'll beat the fuck outta them if they touch him. Those assholes today are looking to get taken down..."

He squinted at Frank.

"You don't happen to know any names, do ya?"

Frank shook his head.

"No, sorry. But I'm good with faces. I'll point them out to you when I see them."

Bob grinned.

"Thanks."

He fell silent again, sucking up the last of his drink. Frank looked down at the sleeping boy.

"Bob, does he always...?"

He nodded toward Gee's skirt. Bob grimaced slightly.

"What, wear a skirt?..."

Frank nodded.

"No. He's got loads, and he really wants to wear them...but he's scared, ya know?"

Frank sighed.

"I can understand that."

"It's my fault though..."

Bob looked away guiltily. Frank wasn't sure what he meant.

"I persuaded him to take a chance today. It's the first time. I shouldn't have pushed."

Frank considered this for a moment, then shook his head.

"You just wanted him to be who he is. It's not your fault those dickweeds acted like morons. That's all on them."

Bob offered Frank a grateful smile.

"I shouldn't have pushed him to do it today though, it's the one day of the week when we don't have all the same classes. Any other day, this wouldn't have happened..."

Suddenly a light seemed to spark in Bob's eyes.

"Can I see your schedule Frank?"

"Uh, sure."

Frank dug the crumpled paper out of his bag and handed it over. Bob studied it for a second or two, a large grin spreading across his face.

"Excellent!..."

He exclaimed, maybe a little louder than he should've cause Gee stirred on his lap. Bob bit his lip and stroked a hand through Gee's hair, soothing him back to sleep before continuing in a much quieter voice.

"You got an almost identical plan to Gee. Just a couple of differences on Thursday and Friday..."

He grinned.

"If we work together, I think we can stop anything like this from ever happening again. You up for it?"

Frank nodded, even though he knew he couldn't promise 'forever.'

"I told him before that I'd protect him..."

His heart hitched slightly as he heard a small whimper coming from Gee's pale pink lips.

"Moment I saw him, I knew..."

Bob raised an eyebrow in question.

"I knew I was gonna lose my heart to him."

Frank finished off his strawberry milk, and Bob sat quietly playing with Gee's hair.

"Hey. You sure you're not gay?"

Frank smirked. Bob grinned.

"Well..."

He chuckled.

"Never say never."

Frank was pretty sure he'd just made two of the best friends he'd ever had. He just had to hope now that his mother's job kept them in town for a very, very long time.

*

When the bell rang for the end of first period, Gee woke with a start, squeaking and bolting upright.

"What?...Where?..."

His eyes met Frank's amused ones, and his cheeks flushed pink.

"Oh."

He dropped his eyes to his lap and shuffled, uncomfortably.

"You ok Gee?"

Bob asked, taking Gee's hand and softly stroking the backs of his fingers. Gee looked up through his lashes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah...How long did I sleep?"

Bob grinned.

"About half an hour...It's time for second..."

Gee grimaced, cause even though he loved art class, he didn't love the fact that Bob wouldn't be there. Last time, he'd ended up running from class, and hiding in the boy's bathroom till Bob came to find him at the end of the lesson. He wasn't looking forward to a repeat.

"Frank's got art with you..."

Bob smiled, and Gee felt suddenly a little calmer.

"I've checked both your schedules, and you share even more classes with Frank than you do with me...including all your Monday morning classes..."

Gee's face lit up as he looked toward the other boy, seeing Frank grin back and nod.

"He's gonna keep you safe. Ain't that right?"

Bob raised questioning eyebrows at Frank.

"Of course..."

Frank said, softly.

"I won't let anyone hurt ya Gee."

"Ok then. That's settled..."

Bob said with finality.

"So let's go."

He stood up from the table and lead the two boys from the canteen and into the now crowded hallway. Gee clung to Bob's arm, keeping his head down, and pressing into his side. Frank felt a slight surge of jealousy, though he knew that was stupid, and frowned at his own reaction.

"Ok..."

Bob said as they turned a corner, turning to look at Frank.

"I'll see you both at lunch. Look after him."

Frank heard the warning in Bob's voice and nodded his head.

"Of course..."

He smiled at Gee, seeing the younger boy cringe as someone made a crude comment about his legs.

"Come on sweetie. Stick with me. You'll be ok."

Gee reluctantly detached himself from Bob and reattached himself to Frank's offered arm. Bob reached out and gently tucked Gee's hair behind his ear.

"You still coming to watch me throw morons around the gym? Or are you gonna go eat?"

Gee giggled.

"I'm gonna come watch."

Frank frowned slightly.

"Why don't we get something from the canteen, and go eat it while we watch?"

Gee thought about this for a moment, then nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok, sounds good."

Bob pressed a light kiss to Gee's cheek, and shot Frank a warning glare, then disappeared toward his math class. Frank smiled at Gee.

"Come on then honey, art awaits."

Gee blushed at the pet name, and allowed himself to be pulled toward their classroom, a soft smile on his lips as he realised that his school life had just become exponentially easier, with the arrival of a certain punk boy by the name of Frank.

*

As Frank and Gee arrived at the art classroom, the teacher, a woman called Mrs. Spires, gave Gee a reassuring smile as she walked over to meet the pair.

"Morning Gee, looking forward to class?..."

Gee nodded shyly, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"And who are you?"

She directed at Frank.

"Hi, I'm Frank Iero. I'm new."

Frank murmured, sticking out a hand for her to shake, while his other arm remained locked around Gee's tiny waist. To be honest, he couldn't think of anything he'd rather do, than hold this beautiful boy tight against him. The teacher smiled and shook Frank's hand.

"Well, welcome to the school. I hope you'll like it here. I see you already have a friend."

She raised an overly plucked eyebrow at him, and looked between Gee's coyly blushing face, and his. Frank grinned.

"Yeah. Think we're gonna be good friends."

Mrs. Spires smiled, and pointed to all the empty seats.

"Take your pick."

Then she went back to her desk.  
Gee lead Frank over to the desk he'd claimed as his own at the beginning of the year, though that was pretty much by default, as every one of his classmates was a dick, and had ostracised him to the table in the back left corner. He liked it there though. He could trick himself into believing that he was safe there; that no one could sneak up behind him, so no one could hurt him. That didn't really work last time, did it.

Last art class that Gee had gone to...Friday last week...he'd been happily tucked in his corner, bent over his drawing of Morrissey, when the teacher announced to the class that she needed to "Pop next door", and promptly left the room. Within a minute, four jocks had surrounded Gee's desk, taken his sketch pad and pinned the terrified teenager against the wall. They were growling disgusting, degrading things to him as he cried and tried to wiggle free. No one tried to help him, as one of the boys, a meathead called Josh, started grinding against his hip, and saying that if it was good enough for Bryar, it was good enough for him. Apparently someone had been keeping watch for the little thugs, cause a whistle sounded from by the doorway, and the boys dropped Gee and returned to their seats. Gee had stood frozen for a moment, then grabbed his things and legged it out of the room.

But things would be different with Frank there, right? He'd promised to protect him, and he'd already chased off Beckett and his gang, so Josh and his boys shouldn't be a problem, should they.

Sliding into his seat, and carefully smoothing down his skirt, ensuring that his knees were pressed firmly together, Gee smiled coyly as Frank took the seat to his left.

"You ok Gee? You went kinda pale."

He looked at the younger boy with big, worried eyes. Gee swallowed heavily.

"I...I'm ok...Just...don't like the people in h-here."

He all but whispered as other students started to enter the classroom. Frank slipped his arm around Gee's narrow shoulders, pulling him gently into his side. Gee snuggled in, gratefully.

"You don't have to be scared any more honey, you're safe with me."

He murmured, holding Gee close. Gee loved being held. It was usually Bob, but this felt even better. Frank was warm, strong and gentle. He was also insanely hot...a fact that had not escaped Gee's notice.

Until now, Gee had been somewhat starved for affection. Bob looked after him, and held him when he was scared, or upset, but that wasn't the same. And it wasn't like he had anyone at home, crawling over each other to make him feel loved, or wanted.  
Gee's father was a drunk, and an addict. He would often throw beer cans and glass vodka bottles at Gee's head...and they would often connect. He would also throw insults, and on his worst days, his fists. Gee had gone into school with a black eye and bruised ribs on more than one occasion, but with a clever use of make-up, he'd been able to conceal the marks, and Bob had never caught on. He was kind of afraid of what Bob might do if he ever found out just how bad his dad could get sometimes.

Gee's mother had left when he was 5, walking out with his baby brother, Mikey, asleep in her arms. She didn't even spare Gee a glance as he cried for her to stay, or take him with her. She never looked back, and she never returned. Gee knew from that moment on, that he was unwanted and unloved. Hell, she couldn't even argue that Gee's father had refused to let her take him...she'd left while his father was out at work, (this was before he let the booze and drugs take him under), leaving little Gee home alone. He was truly alone.

But now, here was Frank...showing him kindness and affection, protecting him and making him feel valued, in a way.  
Was there a chance that Frank might actually like him?...cause Gee was pretty sure he was falling for the punk boy, as Frank held him close, gently stroking his hair and humming a tune that Gee didn't recognise.

The class was filling up now, and most everyone was giving them dirty looks, even though they were used to seeing Gee cuddled up to Bob.

"Hey!... _Faggots!_ "

Josh. Frank stopped humming and stroking Gee's hair, but he didn't remove his arm from around the now trembling boy.

"What the fuck did you say?"

Frank ground out. Gee closed his eyes...this was not gonna be pretty.

"I said...Hey, FAGGOTS!"

Josh spat, squaring his shoulders as he approached the desk.

"That's what I thought you said..."

Frank murmured, then turned to look at Gee who was attempting to disappear inside himself, and inside Frank's hoodie.

"Stay put sweetheart...I'll be right back..."

Gee's eyes grew wide and started to tear up, his fingers gripping reflexively at the front of Frank's top.

"Shh, don't worry baby...I'm not going far..."

Frank untangled himself from Gee's grasp, watching him curl up and hide in his hair, then stood up and turned to face the taller, meaner looking boy.  
This thug didn't scare Frank. The guy obviously didn't know that Frank's dad had taught him to fight long ago.

"So... _you're_ a homophobic prick!...Did your mum drop you on your head as a baby?...or are you just an ignorant fuck?"

Josh growled and swung a heavy fist toward Frank's face. Frank dodged, the fist missing by several inches. Frank countered with a jab into Josh's gut. Josh doubled over, his eyes bugging as the breath was forced from his lungs, and his legs collapsed beneath him.

"Frank?"

A tiny scared voice squeaked from behind him. Frank turned to see terrified hazel eyes staring back at him as two of Josh's thugs ripped Gee from his seat.  
Frank leapt forward, intending to kick these guys' asses too, but froze as he saw one of them pull a blade from inside his jacket.

"Let's not get crazy now..."

Frank grunted, hands out in a show of submission.

"Just let him go."

Where the fuck had that damn teacher gone? The goon with the knife pressed it against Gee's pale throat.

"Back off. We're taking the freak outta here."

Frank growled, low in his throat.

"I can't let you do that."

He stalled, hoping the teacher would return soon.

"Give it up..."

Josh grunted as he pushed himself back up onto his feet, using the edge of a desk for support.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

Frank glanced nervously over his shoulder, though Josh wasn't the one he was concerned about right now.

"But it was fun."

He growled back, moving to his right so he could keep everyone in sight, then looked toward Gee, who was currently crying buckets as the thug without the blade stuck his hand up the trembling boy's skirt, groping him through his panties.

"HEY!...STOP THAT!"

Frank lunged forward, but froze again as the tip of the knife dug into Gee's fragile skin, a drop of scarlet dribbling down his neck. Josh laughed.

"Don't think so..."

He looked at knife-boy.

"Let's go."

Gee squeaked in fear, his knees giving out from under him.

"Frank?"

Frank locked eyes with the boy he was quickly falling for.

"They are not taking you..."

He assured.

"I'll kill them first."

Knife-boy licked Gee's cheek, the younger boy's face crumpling even more. Josh laughed as he suddenly pounced on Frank, fists flying as they tumbled to the ground. Frank was taken by surprise, but fought back like a tiger protecting it's cub. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two fuck-boys dragging a terrified Gee out of the classroom door.

"NOOOOO!!"

Distracted for that split-second, he didn't see Josh's fist as it flew toward his head. Pain shot through his right temple, and stars erupted in front of his eyes. Then...everything went dark. Josh dropped Frank's unconscious body to the floor, then dashed out the door after his thugs.

Five minutes later, the teacher returned.

"What the Hell is going on?"

No one said a word.

*

Darkness...that's all Gee could see. He was laying on his side, with his knees pulled up to his chest. He wasn't tied up and there was no gag or blindfold, but he was too scared of them coming back to scream for help anyway. This is where he'd woken up, yet he didn't recall passing out in the first place.

Gee had been scared of the dark since he was little. His asshole of a dad had locked him in the cupboard under the stairs on numerous occasions, and his bullies had stuffed him in lockers too, but this was neither of those situations and he really had no idea where he was.

Tentatively, he stretched out his hands to test his boundaries, his fingers meeting a cold, smooth surface, just a few inches from his face. It felt like metal, though he couldn't be certain. He seemed to be laying on the same thing...so...a metal box?  
Gee then tried stretching out his legs, but they barely moved a few centimetres before they met with the hard metal wall, and his back was pressed against the fourth, so he had very little wriggle room. Raising his shaking hands up, he found the final surface, the lid of the box, very close indeed.

Hot tears streamed down his pale face as he tried to keep from full-on panicking, cause that wouldn't help him at all. Trying to stay calm and control his breathing, Gee quickly realised that if this was a metal box and no light was getting in, then it followed that no air was either.  
Oh fuck!...he was gonna die in here.

The fact that it also appeared from the feel of things, that he'd been stripped naked, didn't help with the terror that coursed through his slender body.

"F-Frankie..."

He whispered into the darkness.

"Please find me?"

He was cold, scared and very much alone. Was this the end?

He tried kicking at the end of the box, figuring that the banging might draw someone's attention, and even if it was Josh, at least he wouldn't be stuck dying in the dark. As his feet banged against the wall, sending a shockwave up through his legs and back, he was disturbed to hear not the loud metallic bang he'd expected, but a dull, heavy thud. The box was probably stood up against a wall...that had to be it, he reassured himself, before trying the other walls.  
Each thud he heard, brought him closer and closer to his inevitable conclusion. And when he banged on the roof and gained the same noise in return...he knew.

The box, had been buried. Gee, had been buried alive.

_Now_ he started to panic.

*

As Frank awoke on the floor of the classroom, his teacher and a half dozen kids staring down at him, it took him a minute to recall what happened. When he did, he shot up into a sitting position.

"GEE!..."

He yelped, then grabbed his head and groaned as it started to spin.

"Ugh, what the...?"

"Slowly Frank..."

The teacher, who's name Frank couldn't remember, put a steadying hand on his back.

"Now, what happened here?"

"They took Gee..."

Frank whined, desperately.

"One of them had a knife."

"A _knife_?!..."

The teacher squealed, her hand shooting up to her mouth in shock.

"Who was it?"

Frank shook his head gingerly.

"I don't know...never met them before."

The teacher turned to the other kids.

"Ok...who saw what happened?..."

No one answered, all staring awkwardly at the floor.

"Come on...if I don't get an answer, it's detention for all of you."

A collective groan went around the teenagers, then a small voice spoke out.

"It was Josh, Keith and Xavier..."

The teacher sighed, like this was not a surprise.

"Xavier had the knife."

The girl concluded. Frank started pushing himself up onto his feet.

"Where are you going Frank?..."

The teacher said, trying to stop him from getting up.

"You should wait for the nurse."

Frank shook his head and continued struggling upright.

"I gotta find Gee...he was so scared."

He looked at the teacher, and apparently she realised that there was no point in arguing with him.

"Do you know where I could find Bob?...err...Bob Bryar?"

The teacher started to shake her head, but was beaten to the punch by the same girl as before.

"He's in math...room 17."

Frank gave her a thankful smile, then headed for the door. He only vaguely knew his way around the building, but he remembered seeing the lower numbers near reception, so that's the way he went.  
It only took him five minutes to find the classroom, and he barged in without knocking, his eyes quickly scanning the room for Bob, while the teacher demanded to know what he was doing there. When his eyes met Bob's, the blonde was already on his feet and leaving his desk. They ignored the teacher, who was now yelling at them both.  
Bob spoke as he reached Frank's side.

"What happened?"

Bob's face was stony.

"Three boys took him..."

Frank muttered as they left the classroom, and Bob's screaming teacher.

"One had a knife...they knocked me out. I'm sorry."

Bob growled, his hands in fists.

"Who?"

He demanded. Frank recalled what the girl had said.

"Josh, Keith and Xavier..."

He swallowed heavily.

"I really am sorry Bob...I'll kill those guys if they've hurt him."

Bob sighed dramatically, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Yeah...get in line."

The next twenty odd minutes were spent scouring the hallways and empty classrooms...with no luck. Then, a door to outside opened, and Josh and his goons stepped into view.

"WHERE IS HE, YOU FUCKS?"

Bob hollered, flying toward the boys with murder in his eyes and Frank hot on his heals. The three thugs fell back a step and were suddenly pinned to the wall...Bob holding Josh and Keith, Frank holding Xavier.

"Well?"

Frank spat.

"He's in the garden."

Josh said, a laugh in his voice. His cronies cackled at this...what were they missing?

"What's so funny, fucktard?"

Bob growled.

"He's _in_ the garden..."

Josh repeated.

"Get it?... _in_?"

Frank and Bob glanced at each other. What the fuck did _that_ mean?

"You really should hurry..."

Keith giggled.

"Not sure how long he's got."

Frank's eyes widened...did they mean what he thought they meant?...were they that evil?

"You don't mean...?"

He trailed of at the looks on their faces, and turned horrified eyes toward Bob. Bob caught on instantly, let go of the boys and punched Josh heavily in the face, before turning to Frank.

"Let's go."

He grunted, then they were both running outside into the allotment garden that no one ever went out to. Scanning the open space, they quickly spotted a mound of freshly dug soil, three shovels laid on top of it. They raced over and each grabbed a shovel, starting to dig frantically.  
From the doorway, Josh called out to them-

"Better hurry...can't be much air in a box that small."

Frank felt tears sting his eyes, but didn't waste time wiping them away.  
After a good quarter hour digging, Frank's shovel hit on something metal. They looked at each other, then resumed their task with renewed vigour.  
Josh and his boys laughed from the doorway.

"Good luck."

Josh called cheerily as they all disappeared back inside.  
Another five minutes, and they had mostly uncovered the top of a 3 foot by 2 foot, army green metal box. There was a padlock keeping it closed.  
Bob lifted his shovel up, and brought it crashing down onto the lock. It took four attempts, but finally the lock gave way. Bob and Frank grabbed the edge of the lid and looked at each other for a brief moment, then they lifted it and looked inside.

In the box was an envelope. Bob reached in and picked it up. He and Frank looked at each other, then he carefully opened it.  
In the envelope were two photographs. The first was of a house. It looked old and run down, and vaguely familiar...to Bob at least. The second, was of Gee.

In the picture, Gee appeared to be naked and bound. He was curled up on his side in a metal box, and he seemed to be unconscious. Frank sobbed.

"Oh God...Gee."

"This house..." 

Bob murmured. Frank looked at him as he started to hyperventilate.

"I know it."

Frank's eyes bugged out.

"You serious?..." 

Bob nodded.

"Where is it Bob?..." 

Bob jumped up with both their shovels in his hand and ran back into the school, Frank close behind him.

"Bob...where are we going?"

"Just keep up." 

Bob grunted as he slammed out the front doors of the school and tore across the playground. Out the front gates, Bob turned right and sprinted down the pavement. Frank tried not to lose him. They ran for six blocks, then turned left down a narrow residential street. At the end of the road on the left, was the house.

"Where is he?" 

Frank panted as he skidded to a stop beside the bigger boy. Bob shook his head and looked at the photos again.

"I...I don't know. He has to be here."

Frank looked up at the house. It was clearly empty, with the ground floor windows all boarded up and two of the three upstairs windows smashed. The front yard was overgrown, and the gate leading to the back of the property, down the side of the house, was hanging lose off its hinges.

"There..." 

Frank pointed.

"The back yard."

Bob nodded, and they both followed the weed covered pathway around the building.  
The back yard was in a worse state than the front, with broken and burned furniture littering the ground. From what they could see, there was no newly dug soil...So where was he?  
Frank was panicking badly now, climbing over the debris in search of some sign that Gee had even been here.

"FRANK...OVER HERE." 

Bob shouted from the back porch. Frank raced over.

"Did you find him?" 

His voice was high and frightened. He'd only known Gee a few short hours, but the thought of him hurt...or worse, _dead_...made Frank want to die too.

"I'm not sure..." 

Bob pointed to what he'd found.

"Help me move this will ya?"

Frank nodded and took one end of a partially burned out couch, while Bob took the other. Between them, they moved it to the other end of the porch.  
Underneath where it had been sitting, there was what appeared to be a hatch or trap-door. It was locked with a brand new padlock.  
They looked at each other, then Bob picked up one of their discarded shovels and did what he'd done before to the other lock. Six hits, and the lock broke. Frank grabbed the edge of the hatch and lifted it sharply. They peered inside.

*

Gee was trying desperately to keep his breathing slow and calm...it wasn't really working though, cause he was about 150% certain that his air was running out now, and he was pretty sure he was going to die.  
He'd given up on banging on the walls, and was now just curled up in a tight ball, praying for a miracle, or waiting for the inevitable to happen. Cause sure...his home life and school life were complete crap, but he wasn't ready to die _just_ yet.

His chest felt tight, and his lungs were starting to strain with each shallow breath he took. His face was damp from the tears that had flooded from his eyes, and he couldn't really see any point in wiping them away.  
He was cold, but he knew that wasn't the reason he was trembling, well not the whole reason anyway. He was fucking terrified, and he was ashamed to say that he'd peed himself. Oh well, at least no one was going to see him laying here in a puddle of his own piss.  
It was getting harder and harder to breath now, and he knew that if there had been enough light to see, that his vision would probably be blurring in and out. His fingernails dug tiny grooves into the palms of his hands as his muscles started to tense and release, randomly.  
He knew what this was...oxygen deprivation. He was going to suffocate, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Closing his eyes, though there wasn't really any point in having them open to begin with, Gee started to drift away. He felt like he was on a cloud, floating in a great black void, as his body shut down, and he left it far behind him.  
The only sounds he could hear were his tiny, gasping breaths, and the thud, thud, thud of his slowing heartbeat, as the blood pounded slower and slower in his ears.  
As it all faded away, another sound could be heard. The sound of footsteps above him, and something heavy being moved...but by then, he could hear nothing at all.

*

"Is he breathing?..." 

Bob demanded. Frank shook his head as he lay Gee's motionless body on the ground and tilted the other boy's head, lifting his chin with two fingers.

"You know CPR?"

"Yeah..." 

Frank murmured, pinching Gee's nose.

"Mom taught me." 

He sealed his mouth over Gee's and gave two firm blows, watching the younger boy's pale chest rise, and fall. Frank paused, waiting to see if he'd breathe for himself...he didn't.  
Frank checked Gee's pulse. It was very weak, but it was there. Frank resumed mouth to mouth.  
There was a sudden, loud bang.

"What the fuck was that?" 

Frank yelped, eyes darting to Bob's.

"Trapdoor, I think..." 

Bob grunted, standing up and moving toward the bottom of the ladder they'd climbed down.

"I'll check..." 

Frank continued CPR.

"FUCK!..." 

Bob barked.

"It's locked. Them assholes musta been watching the house."

Frank looked up.

"We're trapped?"

Bob nodded.

"I'll try to find another way out..." 

He started searching the basement as Frank felt Gee's pulse...still weak, but still there. 

"I found stairs into the house..." 

Bob crouched down beside Frank.

"Anything?"

Frank gave another blow, then shook his head.

"We have to get him out of here."

Bob reached out and scooped Gee's naked body up into his arms.

"Over there." 

He nodded to the far corner, where he'd found stairs hidden behind a door. Frank led the way up, and opened another door at the top.  
They entered a small, dark kitchen, the windows boarded up keeping the sunshine out.

"Put him down on the floor." 

Frank said quietly. Bob did as he was told.

"Please don't let him die Frank?"

Frank looked up at the other boy, who's eyes glistened with tears.

"I won't." 

He stated before returning to his job, while Bob hesitated, then went in search of blankets and a way out.  
In one of the upstairs bedrooms, Bob found a bed with all its blankets still in place. He quickly stripped them from the bed, and took them down to the kitchen.  
When he entered the room, he saw Frank cradling Gee's limp body against his chest, and cooing to him softly.

"That's it sweetheart...breathe for me baby...In, and out. You're gonna be ok..."

Bob carried the blankets over, and between them, they wrapped Gee up. Bob stayed silent, but there was a smile tugging at his lips now.  
Frank continued to gently rock Gee in his arms and whisper encouragingly to him, before glancing up at Bob.

"Take it you didn't find an open door outta here?..." 

Bob shook his head.

"Figures..." 

Frank huffed quietly.

"What we gonna do?"

Bob watched Gee's chest as it rose and fell, shakily. After a minute, he frowned.

"I don't know, but I'll get us out somehow. Don't worry. You just look after Gee."

Frank nodded and returned his attention to Gee's ice-pale face.

"Come on baby, you gotta wake up now, we need you...I...I need you. Please Gee? You have to wake up."

Bob returned to the room.

"There's no way out down here, but I'm gonna try to climb out of one of the windows upstairs."

Frank's eyebrows shot up.

"You could break your fuckin' neck doing that."

Bob shook his head.

"I done it at home before, loads of times..." 

Frank looked dubiously at him.

"Just stay with Gee. I'll be back."

Frank nodded, reluctantly, then Bob headed back upstairs. Frank heard glass being smashed a minute later. He presumed that Bob was just clearing up the already broken window pane, so it was safer for him to climb out. He looked down at the slightly trembling boy in his lap, just in time to see his eyes slowly flutter open.

"Gee?...Oh, thank God..." 

He leant down, carefully lifting Gee up toward him, and pressed his lips to the other boy's forehead.

"I was so worried about you honey."

Gee looked up, his eyes heavy and red.

"F-Frankie?" 

He croaked out, his voice rough and weak.

"Shhh baby..." 

Frank cooed.

Don't try and talk."

"I...I thought I was...dead."

"No, no baby. You're alive..." 

Frank buried his face in Gee's hair, breathing in his light, fruity scent, and hiding the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Everything's gonna be ok..." 

He hesitated before lifting his head up and looking into Gee's tired eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby..." 

At the confused look on Gee's face, Frank elaborated.

"I was supposed to protect you, and I didn't. Instead I..." 

He sobbed, looking away.

"It was my fault."

Frank felt a small, cold hand touch his cheek. He looked back as Gee shook his head slightly.

"Not your f-fault.. Would of happened if you were th-there or n-not."

"But I shouldn't have got up. I should've stayed with you."

Gee stroked Frank's face, then let his hand fall...the effort of keeping it up becoming too much.

"It w-wouldn't have changed a th-thing..." 

Gee yawned, exhausted.

"They'd been p-planning this for months."

"Fuck..." 

Frank shook his head, taking Gee's hand in his.

"I'm gonna kill those bastards."

Gee squeezed Frank's fingers.

"Let the c-cops d-deal with th-them..." 

The sleepier Gee grew, the worse his stutter became.

"F-Frankie?"

"Yes baby?"

Gee blushed slightly at the name.

"Where's B-Bob?"

Frank frowned.

"He went for help..." 

He couldn't see any point in telling Gee that they were trapped right now, it would only scare him.

"He'll be back soon..." 

Gee nodded and closed his eyes.

"No baby..." 

Frank shook him slightly.

"You have to stay awake."

"Ok F-Frank-ie." 

Gee's eyes kept fluttering, but he fought to stay awake. Frank needed a way to keep the younger boy from passing out again. After a minute, he decided to sing him a song.

*"I got my bags all packed and I'm ready to go  
I'm standing outside of your figurative door  
I'm ready for the flight or to fall off a cliff  
But if it's alright with you I'd rather not miss out on us.

Cause your face is all I need to stay sane  
I've spent my life getting in my own way  
So I could use something good,  
I really need this to work out  
Of course the way things have gone it might be smarter to just cash out.

But you're on my mind  
And the things that you say hurt me most of the time  
But I'm sinking fast so it's alright.

I've tied my stomach in knots and I'm ready to know  
I'll put it on the line if you'd just give it a go  
Cause I want to be the only one to hold you so close and so tight  
And if it's cool with you I'd really love to spend the night.

You say you never wanna be saved  
Well that's okay cause I wouldn't know how  
Just know that the best that I'll ever be  
Is whatever you make me and wherever you are.

You're on my mind  
And the things that you say hurt me most of the time  
But I'm on your side,  
Cause I know I'm not easy to deal with sometimes  
But I'm sinking fast so it's alright.

All we wanted was what we were  
And what we were was young and naïve  
I found my place in this world  
It's in your wake, in your wake, in your wake.

You're on my mind  
And the things that you say hurt me most of the time  
But I'm on your side  
Cause I know I'm not easy to deal with sometimes  
But once in a while I wish you would tell me if you even care  
Cause I'm sinking fast, I'm sinking fast  
I need you  
I need you  
I need you  
I need you  
I need you  
I need you to know that I'm alright."*

Gee was looking up at Frank with wonder as he finished singing.

"Th-that was a-amazing..." 

He whispered out.

"Did...did you wr-write that?"

Frank nodded, blushing slightly.

"It's just something I like to do..." 

He shrugged it off.

"Kinda like therapy."

Gee was about to answer, when a loud crashing sound came from the front of the house and he gasped, burying himself against Frank's warm chest. Frank hugged him close. He hoped that was Bob with a rescue party...and not Josh, Keith and Xavier, back to hurt Gee again.  
He would _not_ let that happen.

Gee whimpered, curling up tight against Frank's warm chest. Frank cooed to him as footsteps approached. Suddenly, Bob stepped into the dark room.

"Thank God..." 

Frank breathed, quickly.

"I thought it was them."

Bob grinned.

"Nah, just me..." 

He crouched down in front of Frank, reaching out to gently stroke Gee's hair from his face.

"There's no sign of them. I think they left."

Gee gasped and burrowed deeper into Frank's arms.

"Baby?..." 

Frank murmured.

"It's ok, it's only Bob..."

Gee's head lifted slightly, his wide, teary eyes looking from Frank, to Bob, then back again...a small smile slipping onto his pale lips.

"We're gonna get you out of here now...right Bob?..." 

Bob nodded.

"And we're gonna get you some help, ok?"

"Not the hospital. Anything but the hospital." 

Gee whined.

"Shh. It's ok baby..." 

Frank murmured, scooping Gee up against his chest and standing up.

"Bob, lead the way."

Bob nodded, the headed back the way he'd come from.

"Your carriage awaits." 

Bob said, indicating a beat-up green car that was sat just outside the front door, which was now hanging off it's hinges.

"Bob..." 

Frank asked, wide eyed.

"Did you ram-raid this house with that car?"

"Uh-huh." 

Bob nodded, a huge grin on his face.

"You rebel, you..." 

Frank shook his head, grinning as he followed Bob outside.

"So, where we going?"

"Mine?" 

Bob asked. Gee shook his head.

"Ya mum hates me."

Bob was about to argue, but Frank spoke up first.

"We could go to mine...my mum'll be at work."

"Where's your's?" 

Bob asked, opening the back door of the car, and helping Frank to climb in with Gee curling up in his lap.

"Salter Place. You know it?"

Gee's head lifted up from Frank's chest.

"I live on Salter." 

He said, softly.

"What number?" 

Frank asked, tucking a strand of Gee's long hair behind his ear.

"69, you?"

Frank grinned.

"63 That's like, 3 away from you."

Gee smiled happily as he snuggled against Frank's warmer body.

"So, your place?" 

Bob asked Frank as he shut the driver's side door and started the engine.

"Yeah..." 

Frank replied. They traveled in silence for a minute or two, then Frank asked something he was dying to know.

"Err...Bob?..." 

The other boy grunted for him to continue.

"Who's car is this?"

Bob caught Frank's eye in the rear view mirror.

"No idea..." 

He shrugged.

"It was abandoned at the side of the road with the keys in it...I thought I may as well take advantage, seeing as we needed it."

Frank swallowed deeply.

"Oh..." 

Was all he could say for a moment.

"Ok."

When they reached Frank's little one story house, Bob got out and opened the rear door.

"Keys?"

"Back pocket." 

Frank mumbled. Bob grimaced, but stuck his hand into Frank's jean's ass pocket, and retrieved his keys, then went to open the front door.  
Once they were all inside, Frank carried Gee's light and drowsy body through to his bedroom, and carefully lay him on the bed.

"I'm gonna go get rid of the car." 

Bob muttered, then turned and disappeared back out the front door.  
Frank sat on the edge of the bed, gently carding his hand through Gee's hair.

"I'm gonna find you some clothes..." 

He said softly, seeing the confused look on Gee's face.

"You were um...you were naked when we found you."

"Oh..." 

Gee blushed red, trying to hide in his hair.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologise..." 

Frank realised instantly how bad that sounded, and quickly started to back-peddle.

"No, I mean, err...I mean. That came out wrong..." 

He was now about the same bright colour as Gee was.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. That sounded so creepy."

Gee began to giggle and Frank decided to shut up.

"So...clothes?" 

Gee asked as he calmed down. Frank rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Sure thing baby, coming right up."

Frank dug around in his wardrobe for something that might fit Gee. After a minute, he sighed in frustration.

"Gee?..." 

The other boy hummed for him to continue. Frank reemerged from his black hole of clothing.

"I don't think anything will fit..." 

He bit his lip before making his suggestion. Gee raised his eyebrows.

"You're a lot slimmer, and a bit taller than me, but I have an idea."

Gee tilted his head slightly.

"What idea Frankie?"

Frank rubbed the back of his neck, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"My uh...my mum's clothes?"

"Oh..." 

Gee blushed.

"O-ok."

"You sure?..." 

Gee nodded, his cheeks getting darker.

"Ok then, let's go baby..." 

Frank scooped Gee back up into his arms and left his room, walking down the short hallway to his mother's bedroom. He carefully sat Gee down on his mum's pink comforter.

"Excuse all the pink, we're gonna decorate at the weekend."

Gee's eyes lit up.

"Are you painting?"

"Yep." 

Frank nodded, crossing to his mum's dresser.

"I could help, if you like?" 

Gee asked, his voice turning quiet and shy at the end. Frank turned back to him with a few t-shirts and sweaters in his hands, and a wide grin on his face.

"I'd like that...spending more time with you..."

He approached the bed and placed the clothes next to Gee. Gee was blushing and fiddling with his fingers.

"I like you Gee...a lot."

Gee looked up through his long lashes.

"I...I like you too." 

He whispered out. Frank moved a little closer.

"What would you do if I kissed you now?" 

He asked softly. Gee's eyes widened, as his shy smile did the same.

"I...I'd k-kiss you b-back."

Frank smiled gently as he reached out to cup Gee's pink cheek. Gee whined slightly, leaning into the touch, his eyes fluttering. Frank leaned in and gently pressed his lips to the younger boy's. It wasn't a hard kiss, just soft and sweet. No tongues.  
Frank kept his hand gently on Gee's face as he closed his eyes and moved his lips slowly against Gee's. He would love to scoop him up and take him to his bed right now, but he knew the time was wrong, and that Gee was fragile. He didn't want to frighten him.  
After a few moments, Frank was the first to pull away, his eyes opening to see Gee's lightly flushed face, and kiss-pinked lips. Gee's eyes fluttered open a moment later.

"That..." 

He smiled sheepishly.

"That was my f-first k-kiss..." 

Frank stared at him, his mouth dropping open a little.

"I mean...first consensual kiss."

Frank felt anger start to burn in his chest. Who had forced him?...Frank wanted to beat their ass.

"Baby?" 

He questioned softly, sitting down next to the slightly shaking boy, and wrapping an arm around his back, pulling him gently into his side.  
Gee turned his face away, sighed, then turned back.

"It...it was a long time ago. I don't want to remember it..." 

He looked into Frank's concern-filled eyes.

"Please Frankie? Just leave it, ok?"

Frank sighed deeply. He didn't like it, but he would follow Gee's wishes.

"Ok Gee, if that's what you want..." 

Gee nodded, snuggling against Frank. Frank held him for a minute, then kissed the top of his head.

"I better find you some more clothes..." 

Gee blushed as he remembered that he was only wrapped in an old blanket. Frank stood and walked back to his mum's dresser, he opened a different drawer than before, but quickly shut it again, red flooding his cheeks.

"Don't think you need those."

Gee looked at Frank quizzically.

"What is it Frankie?"

Frank turned his head toward the boy on the bed.

"My mum's underwear..." 

He shuddered.

"Didn't need to see that..." 

Gee giggled and Frank grinned.

"I love your giggle..." 

He winked, making Gee blush and look down again. Frank opened the next drawer and found plush pink sweat pants.

"Err, Gee?..." 

Gee looked up.

"Will these do?"

Gee smiled.

"Yeah, but I'll need panties."

Frank's eyes widened as images of the younger boy in pink lacy panties danced through his head. He swallowed deeply and looked away.

"Err, yeah, sure. Um...could you look?...I don't...err...I can't." 

He stumbled and stuttered over his words as his whole face turned an impressive shade of red. Gee giggled.

"I'm joking Frank. Boxers will do." 

He smiled as Frank sighed in relief.

"I can err, handle that..." 

Frank rubbed the back of his neck as he dropped the sweat pants on the bed and turned to head back to his room. Gee caught his wrist with his long delicate fingers. Frank turned back.

"Gee?"

Gee took a deep breath, then gently pulled Frank toward him.

"I'd...I'd wear the p-panties for you Frank." 

He said nervously, a tiny shy smile on his pretty lips. Frank swallowed and reached out to twirl a tendril of Gee's hair around his fingers.

"You would?" 

He asked softly. Gee nodded, his big eyes staring up at Frank...Frank was pretty sue that this boy was gonna kill him. Swear to God.  
Frank was also quite painfully hard right now, but he knew he'd have to wait.

"I'll err...I'll get you those boxers." 

He turned and practically sprinted from the room and down to his. Once inside his room, Frank pressed his hand against the hard bulge in his jeans, groaning at the slight relief this gave. He wanted to unzip and jerk off...well actually, what he really wanted to do, was bury himself in that sweet innocent boy, and make him his own...but apart from the traumas of the day, Frank was also well aware that they had only actually met a few hours ago, and Frank would never want to push something so quickly.  
Rubbing himself through his pants, Frank crossed to his dresser and found a new pair of black boxers. If he didn't stop soon, he was gonna need a pair for himself. Sighing in frustration, Frank closed the drawer and headed back to his mum's room.

Gee was curled up on his side in his ratty blanket, his legs tucked up to his chest, and his eyes closed. He was asleep. Frank wanted to let him sleep, but his mum was due back in a couple hours, and what would she think if she came home to a naked boy on her bed? If it was Frank's bed, she wouldn't bat an eyelid...but her's?  
Sighing for the hundredth time today, Frank walked over and crouched down next to the bed, bringing them face to face. He watched Gee sleep for a moment before he realised that he was being kinda creepy, and gently shook Gee's shoulder.

"Wake up baby..." 

He cooed.

"You need to get dressed."

Gee's eyes fluttered open as he yawned softly.

"I'm sorry Frankie, I'm just so tired."

Frank shook his head.

"It's ok..." 

He brushed Gee's hair from his face as he helped him to sit up.

"Here..." 

He handed Gee the boxers.

"They're new..." 

Gee smiled sleepily.

"I'll leave you to get dressed. Shout if you need anything, ok?"

Gee nodded.

"Ok Frankie."

Frank leaned in and softly kissed Gee's forehead before leaving the room. He walked down the hall to his room, shut the door, unzipped, and slipped his hand inside his underwear. Yep, that boy would definitely be the death of him, no question about it.

*

Once Frank had "relieved" himself, he zipped up and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he turned the water off, he became aware of the soft sound of crying.  
Leaving the room, he headed back to his mother's bedroom and gently knocked on the door.

"Gee?...baby you ok?"

The crying stopped with a sniff, and Gee quietly answered.

"Y-yeah. Just uh...just give me a minute Frankie, yeah?"

Frank sighed.

"Ok baby. Do you need anything?"

"No...I'm fine." 

Frank frowned, cause it was obvious that Gee was lying. Gee swallowed back his tears and tried to pull himself up off the floor and onto the bed again. He'd fallen when he'd attempted to stand up to pull the boxers up his thin legs, and now he was in a heap on the floor. He was too embarrassed to ask for help, but at least he'd managed to wriggle the boxers up onto his hips from his spot on the pink carpet.  
Heave-ho, he tried again, and nearly made it, except that his legs gave out at the last moment, and he went crashing back down to the floor, a pained yelp escaping his pale pink lips.  
Frank heard a thud, and a cry, and decided that enough was enough.

"I'm coming in." 

He stated, grabbing the door handle and turning it quickly.

"No Frankie, please." 

Gee cried out, hiding his cherry-pink face in his hands as Frank rushed into the room.

"Oh Ge..." 

Frank crossed quickly to the younger boy.

"What happened baby?"

Gee sobbed pitifully.

"I f-fell..." 

He whimpered.

"D-don't look at me, I'm d-disgusting."

Frank dropped to his knees next to the trembling boy, and tried to prise his hands away from his face.

"No baby..." 

He cooed.

"You're beautiful."

Gee shook his head, keeping his face hidden.

"You're lying...I'm...I'm hideous."

Frank was worried now.

"Whoever told you that?"

Gee sniffed.

"B-boys, at...at school"

"They lied..." 

Frank said, making a decision and scooping the weeping boy up into his arms and standing up. Gee squeaked and grabbed at Frank's shirt. His eyes were pressed tight shut.

"They are just pissed that you wouldn't look twice at them."

Gee slowly opened his eyes and peered at Frank through his long lashes.

"They d-don't want m-me."

"I promise you they do..." 

Frank grinned.

"Even the straightest boy there."

Gee blushed even darker and dropped his eyes.

"But they can't have me." 

He whispered.

"Oh no?..." 

Frank smirked.

"Then who can?" 

He sat on the edge of the bed, sensing that Gee was calming down now. Gee looked up again, a small shy smile on his face.

"Y-you can Frankie...if you want me?"

Frank smiled wide and leaned in, placing a soft kiss to Gee's lips.

"Of course I want you baby..." 

He kissed him again.

"Gee?"

"Yes Frankie?"

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

Gee's face lit up with a huge grin.

"Oh yes Frankie, I'd love to."

Frank smiled and kissed him again, then pulled back, the happiest grin he'd ever grinned on his lips.

"Good. Now, let's get you dressed, ok?..."

Gee flushed pink again and buried his face in Frank's neck. Frank giggled.

"Come on baby, don't be shy..."

When Gee finally came out of hiding, Frank helped him into the pink sweatpants and a matching pink hoodie.

"There..." 

Frank exclaimed, brushing Gee's hair back from his face.

"Perfect!"

Gee giggled.

"Ya think so?"

Frank nodded .

Oh yes. You look beautiful. But then, I think you'd look incredible in a garbage sack..."

Gee rolled his eyes and swatted Frank's arm playfully...the smile never leaving his face.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the front door, and Gee jumped, huddling closer into Frank's chest.

"Shh, it's ok baby..." 

Frank cooed.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

He kissed Gee's forehead and went to stand up, but Gee gripped onto his sleeve.

"Don't leave me?" 

Gee's timid voice shook, and his eyes grew wide. Frank sighed.

"You wanna come with me?..." 

Gee nodded, still clinging on tight.

"Ok baby..." 

Frank scooped Gee up off the bed, and wrapped the younger boy's legs around his waist.

"Hold on tight."

Gee nodded, then rested his face against Frank's shoulder as Frank headed to the door.

"Ya took long enough..." 

Bob grunted as Frank opened the front door to him.

"Thought those dickwads came back..." 

He smiled at Gee.

"You ok sweetheart?..."

Gee nodded sleepily and turned his face into Frank's neck, a yawn escaping his lips.  
Bob stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"I had to dump the car."

"Why?" 

Frank asked, leading the way into the living room.

"Cops." 

Bob replied, flopping into an armchair.  
Frank sat carefully down on the sofa, with Gee straddling his lap. Gee snuggled against him and sighed in content, his eyes drifting closed.  
Frank gently stroked Gee's back as he felt the younger boy start to relax. He looked over at Bob, who was already staring back at him with a curious expression on his face.

"What?" 

Frank asked, quietly. Bob shrugged one shoulder and shook his head.

"Nothing."

Frank frowned.

"If you've got something to say?..."

Bob chuckled slightly and smiled, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Frank rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man." 

He reached one hand over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote for the TV, then turned it on and channel-surfed until he found an old black and white horror movie. He turned the volume down low and dropped the remote onto the seat next to him, before wrapping both arms around Gee's slight body, and relaxing back in the seat.  
It had been a crazy first day at school, and Frank soon found himself drifting off to sleep, with the beautiful, _unusual_ boy in his arms, and concerns for what lay ahead for them tugging at his mind.  
Oh well...he thought, as he slipped into his dreams...guess we'll just have to wait and see.

 

_~The End~_


End file.
